1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which significantly reduces ripples of a common voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”), which has wide applications recently. The LCD device generally includes two substrates including two electrodes respectively formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in the LCD device, such that an amount of transmitted light may be adjusted.
The LCD device also includes gate lines which are driven by a gate driver. The gate driver receives clock signals from clock lines to thereby generate gate signals.